


Guts +3

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Akira didn’t mean to send his proposition for back alley sex in Shibuya to Ryuji, but only because he has no idea how good Ryuji actually is. What better way to get his Guts score up than that? Anonymous commission.





	Guts +3

Akira hadn't meant to send Ryuji a text asking if he wanted a back alley fuck in Shibuya, but who he'd meant to send it to hardly mattered when Ryuji promptly called him up and said, "Meet me near the air soft shop, I'll be your back alley cumslut." Ryuji wouldn't have been his first pick for a public bout, a bit too loud for him to really trust that hope, but the response was so curious that he couldn't help himself. Besides, he was looking to do something that would help him become bolder and gutsier, and even if Ryuji presented a greater risk, how could he say no to the opportunity?

"Aw man, why didn't you tell me you were so big?" Ryuji asked as he knelt down in front of an Akira slumped back against the alley wall, the blond holding tightly onto his friend's cock and jerking it quickly. He was amazed by the size before him, the huge cock just begging for attention, and Ryuji was happy to provide. "We could have been fucking months ago if I knew you were interested." He smirked, leaning forward and dragging his tongue along Akira's dick, noting, "Most of the guys who fuck me aren't as big as you, but I think I can manage."

So much made so little sense, but Akira wasn't going to ask a single goddamn question about any of it. "Well go on then; you said you'd be my cumslut, and I want to see you back up that confidence. Suck my cock, Ryuji." Dirty talk seemed the way to go, teasing him with vulgar remarks as he played along, getting a bit dominant and assertive in the process, all in accordance with what he was here trying to do. He grabbed Ryuji's short hair and tried to pull him into doing what he'd come here for.

Ryuji smirked, obliging happily and kissing his way down Akira's long cock, his tongue all too happy to get to work at adoring every inch of it. He had an impression to make, and with how hung Akira was he wanted it to be a lasting impression, moaning as he adored the cock with steady licks and an unbreaking eye contact, smoldering and intrigued, wanting so badly to service his cock. But it was all a prelude, all teasing, all just to rile Akira up before he pushed forward without warning and sucked his cock down without shame or hesitation. And with how deep he took it, that fact was impressive enough to make Akira's hips buck.

"Fuck, you were right," the darker haired boy groaned, gripping the back of Ryuji's head harder. "God, I wish I knew you were such a capable slut before now." His cock was already deep into Ryuji's mouth, but he wanted to go further, pulling him in deeper and forcing his way down Ryuji's throat. Though he choked, the blond handled it well, groaning as he pressed deeper, taking him further along and begging with needy eyes for Akira to fuck his face. Akira hadn't been expected that, but once it started he was happy to oblige, pressing eagerly forward and groaning as he began to take him, thrusting quickly back and forth, building up precisely the sort of speed that Akira had been looking bold enough to take.

Ryuji had been facefucked before by a lot of guts More than he was usually willing to admit. But never by someone he was so close to. His friend and his teammate--his team leader, in fact--was fucking his throat relentlessly, and all Ryuji could think about was how good it felt, groaning as he clutched Akira's thighs, not wanting to take his pants off and finger himself quite yet. No, the only thing he wanted penetrating him was this amazing cock shunting its way down his throat, and as he received the messy, all out facefucking, certainty bubbled up quickly within him, left him firm in his decision to hold out and ignore his own pleasure for now.

"Where did you even find the time to get this good at sucking cock?" For all the worries Akira had about Ryuji being too loud, it was now ironically Akira who did all the talking as he thrust forward, unable to keep from teasing and taunting his fellow phantom thief without a care for what the consequences were. This just felt too good for him to care, worked up by the wet heat of Ryuji's mouth and the tightness of his throat. Back and forth he rocked, forcing his big dick past his friend's lips, knowing he was well endowed but never really appreciating his own size until it was so deep into Ryuji and he could see the way his cheeks burned up as he tried to take it. This was what he had wanted this whole time, and just hadn't known it.

Ryuji couldn't respond with any actual words, but that was fine; the way that he slobbered noisily and gagged on Akira's cock were the only reaction he really needed to give, as he remained dutifully on his knees ,letting Akira do his absolute worst to his face. The remarks were only getting him wetter, and he knew he was getting Akira well on the way to a messy, gooey release, which was more than enough for him to simply stop caring about anything and embrace the special sort of shamelessness that came with this sort of treatment.

As his release hit him, Akira was quick to pull Ryuji away, offering up no other warning as a surprised, gasping-for-air Ryuji took a faceful of spunk. A big cock usually meant a big finish, and Ryuji was delighted to find out that Akira was a spectacular example of that fact as he received a thick, hot facial, the sudden splash of cum streaking across his features catching him off guard and leaving him gasping for air, shuddering as he stared in surprise at each throb of the cock shooting another gooey streak along his face.

"Holy shit," Ryuji gasped, breathing heavily as he looked up at Akira, grabbing hold of the cock in front of him and laying some kisses against it. "You're gonna fuck me with this thing now, right?"

Akira responded in kind by pulling Ryuji up to his feet and quickly turning him around to shove him up against the wall. "I don't think we're going to do anything but fuck from now on," Akira teased, quickly and impatiently pulling down Ryuji's pants, followed by his boxers, and bringing his cock right up to the dripping wet pussy between his legs. "Does having your face fucked always get you this wet, or just when it's a big enough cock to satisfy a slut like you?"

"Just fuck me, man," Ryuji groaned, and he expected to be teased and forced to beg, but it was that expectation that made it so surprising to have his pussy suddenly stuffed full of cock. A hand clasped over his mouth to keep him for screaming as Akira silenced him, growling as he went balls deep into the tight hole. There was no hope for Ryuji now and he knew it. He didn't realize just how big Akira was until the cock was buried inside of him, and now that he was aware of what he was dealing with ,he knew he was in over his head. But he felt so full of cock that he couldn't even care, submitting to the more dominant boy happily, even licking the cum off of Akira's hand as it lifted away from his mouth.

Akira smirked, guiding Ryuji's legs around his waist as he pinned him up against the wall, forcing him in place as he slammed forward and began to mercilessly thrust away at him, refusing to slow down now that he'd gotten a taste for what was coming. "You're going to spend a lot of time full of dick from now on," he groaned. "But that's exactly what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes!" Ryuji shuddered, almost mewling in bliss as he was taken. The harsh thrusts up against the wall made him shiver, and Akira was quick to build up a nice, merciless pace on his slick twat, which leaked all over his thighs. His legs wrapped tight around Akira's waist and he groaned, "Make a slut out of me, Akira, please. I want it so bad. I usually get fucked by guys I don't care about, but you're my best friend, and I'll be as dirty as you want me to be."

"You're already a slut," Akira responded curtly, slamming into him as hard as he could, making Ryuji whine as he got his cock fix. "This is just making you mine." When he thought about trying to become bolder, he certainly hadn't been expecting this, but his dirty talk was more confident by the second, filling him with excitement and cruelty in equal measure. He wasn't going to slow down now, wasn't going to stop, until he had made a cummy wreck of Ryuji. "I'm even going to creampie your tight pussy, too. Maybe you'll even get pregnant.'

The words made Ryuji hotter than they should have, and he couldn't hold back the ragged moan that followed the remark, his inner walls tightening down in embarrassing vigor and interest at what he just heard. There was nothing he could do to keep from admitting how good it sounded, and it made Akira fuck him harder. Rather than deny it, he just rolled with it, groaning, "Knock me up, Akira. Make your pregnant little cumslut. I want it." Why shy away from the truth? He was too full of cock to care anymore, happily taking it all, a smile on his cum-splashed face.

"I've never seen this side of you before, but I like you better as the begging cocksucker." Akira was settling into a groove, achieving his goal and now finding himself with another one, as he slammed into the tightness of Ryuji's pussy one last time, groaning and shuddering as he pinned him up hard against a wall and let go of everything. He came and came hard, his cock erupting with a flood of cum that set Ryuji alight, flooding his pussy with so much thick, sticky heat that the frustrated and blushing boy happily came hard, his inner walls clamping down in desperation around the hammering cock claiming him, and all he could think about was how good it felt to be filled up with cum, spoken to so dirtily and fucked in an alley. It was all at once raw and loving, and that was a confusing mess to unpack, but it made Ryuji so happy.

Akira pulled out of Ryuji slowly, and cum began to ooze from his sloppy, gaping hole. Ryuji's feet hit the ground and panted, shivering and leaking with cum, a messy facial all over his flush features helping to cap off the utterly depraved sight that had been made of him. But he didn't feel the least bit sorry for it. "So what now? We go back to Leblanc and I keep fucking you?"

"That sounds great, but first, I've got to clean you off." Ryuji sank down to his knees, grabbed hold of the still rigid cock in front of him, and began to lick every inch of throbbing flesh clean, all while staring up at Akira with an expression that said he wouldn't mind if Akira were to grab the back of his head and start fucking his face all over again.

And if he wasn't going to mind terribly...


End file.
